Image
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: First impressions are mostly wrong. That's at least what Tsuna thinks. His solution? Simple: he turns the tables.


**Title: **Image

**Rating: **T to be save

**Pairing: **Tsuna and a lot of guys

**Summary: **Tsuna needs a little change in his love life. What he does therefore? Well, taking control, naturally.

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is total crack, so don't expect to much. I blame my inner fan-girl for this one. Thanks goes to Renren as my beta and also as the one who gave the idea for this whole piece x3.

I would like to get comments about your thoughts :). And yes, I totally support SemeTsuna (and SemeGoku) :D.

* * *

-

-

The first impression one got of Tsuna was mostly this: small, feminine boy with large brown eyes, very delicate features and as fearful as a deer caught in the headlight.

If somebody started a discussion where he stood in a relationship, everybody assumed it would be the passive, caring and totally soft type, it didn't really matter if it was with a boy or a girl, the outcome would definitely be the same.

But Tsuna had created his own role, not caring what others thought about him.

(And after years of being bottom, he wanted some variety. Habits were something really boring.)

-

-

With Gokudera it was the easiest, he just had to say "I'm top," and everything was settled.

His right hand man would never go against his wishes or make him do something he didn't want to.

Therefore Tsuna was nice and sometimes Gokudera would be the one on top.

-

With Yamamoto he took a different approach.

Most of the time Tsuna told him it was a new game where he had all control and where Yamamoto should just follow.

If that didn't work, Tsuna simply put Yamamoto's missions on days where important baseball games were aired.

But because Yamamoto had always been good at games, Tsuna let him win from time to time.

-

With Ryohei Tsuna had to take precautions, just to be safe.

He would always go in dying will mode before he confronted the ex-boxer.

An "I'm top with my dying will!!" resolved every misunderstanding which could have existed between him and his sun guardian.

Only sometimes, when Tsuna forget to use his modus or was just too exhausted, Ryohei got a chance to be the one who was "On top to the EXTREME!!".

-

With Hibari it had first been a real fight.

But after Tsuna had found all the right delicate spots he needed to press, touch or lick, it became a simple task to top the discipline committee chief.

And surprisingly, Tsuna found out that Hibari could look even more girly than him, if given the right circumstances.

On the other hand, he was the loser when he met his cloud guardian in the hall ways or had a meeting to attend with him.

Because other then in Tsuna's private rooms, Hibari did still overpower him in every way.

But Tsuna led it slip, he could live with that.

-

With Mukuro it had been the difficultiest.

His first real enemy had his ways – with his gentle flattering and his subliminal controlling – to persuade Tsuna in doing anything he wanted without Tsuna noticing it until there was no escape.

Tsuna had tried many things, imitating Mukuro (which did go horribly wrong), ordering him (but Mukuro just formed Tsuna's will around until he had the upper hand again) or threatening him (until he was even more threatened by Mukuro), until he finally found one of Mukuro's weaknesses.

It was – and Tsuna was still shocked how easy it had been – his puppy look which he only used when his mother was mad at him (it did happen very rarely, but when it did Tsuna was in real danger).

With Mukuro it had almost the same effect: he would blush and fulfill Tsuna's wishes as fast as possible. Perhaps it was the contrast he liked so much to see, Tsuna's weak and helpless side against his strong and powerful one.

When Tsuna didn't feel like acting the 'innocent child' role, he gladly gave the control over to his mist guardian again.

-

-

With Dino it was simple, although it was more Dino's clumsiness which helped Tsuna to dominate.

When the Cavalone boss was wrapped up in his whip – which did always happen when they were alone – it was so simple to top him even if Tsuna didn't feel like it.

But with the blonde it was not only the easiest next to Gokudera but also the sweetest because they were so much alike.

So Tsuna would sometimes led him take control when he managed to get Dino free from his own weapon and had safely brought them both in the comfortable bed he owned.

-

-

With Bel Tsuna had his problems at first because - hell – how did you top a crazy maniac who would start to throw his knives at you if you didn't act like he wished?!

But after a tough day with a lot of meetings, trouble with his guardians at home and finally Reborn's orders for the next day, Tsuna had had enough.

Like always Bel had greeted him with his standard speech "I'm the prince so do what I say." and Tsuna had snapped, although in a nicer and gentler way than other guys would.

"But don't you know, I'm the king," he had said in a mocking and low voice, and even though Bel hadn't looked convinced Tsuna had taken his surprise to his advantage.

After that, Tsuna had more confidence when it came to how he had to deal with the knife thrower.

If Bel was lucky and Tsuna didn't have bad temper, he would be on top once a month.

-

With Squalo it had all started after a terribly drunken Tsuna couldn't find the way to his own room and instead stumbled into the guest room of the sword man.

Although Squalo had first tried to get the mafia boss back to his own bed – Reborn and those dumb guardians would definitely kill him if something happened to the little shrimp – Tsuna had clinged to him like a chewing gum, pressing his warm body into the others stomach.

After some time, Squalo had lost his control and Tsuna had a new relationship when the Varia were in the headquarters.

To top the white haired man had been a totally different story.

But in his dying will mode and with a little alcohol in his blood Tsuna had managed fine.

And even if Squalo did stop to come over for quite some time because he was mad, it all worked out for Tsuna because nobody could resist his unique charm.

-

With Xanxus it had been destiny - just like he had been the person who took Tsuna the longest to convince.

Because Xanxus was somebody Tsuna was still sometimes afraid of and had respect for, even if only for his fighting style.

But with Tsuna being Tsuna, he had just to try hard enough to get what he wanted.

And so the little Vongola boss faced his greatest enemy with his special dying will mode he had used in battle to fight against the ninth's son once again.

First, Xanxus had taken it as an invitation to fight but after Tsuna had him pressed against the wall, hovering over him and taking a short kiss with a smirk on his lips, he had understood just exactly what the Jyuudaime had in plan for him.

And even though Xanxus wouldn't admit it before anybody, he had fallen under this dominating and knowing smile Tsuna had given him, like everybody before him did.

Tsuna had won for the second time.

Only with Xanxus it stayed a constant struggle for him, but over the years Tsuna had been under Reborn's care he started to evaluate a thing for interesting challenges and this was definitely one he liked the most.

So it was okay if he wasn't always in control, that made the times he was only sweeter.

-

-

The only time when the first impression was fitting was when he was with Kyoko.

But he would only tell that over his dead body.

And Kyoko wouldn't like it if he damaged her nice and gentle girl image in front of the others.

-

-


End file.
